Errante en las sombras
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Matt piensa sobre el y su relación con Alfred. En su habitacion a la luz de la luna y el humo interrogantes llegan a su mente..


**Errante en las sombras**

—

Todavía no sé qué es lo que hago aquí, y aunque lo supiera incluso creo que no serviría de mucho. No entiendo cómo es que regreso siempre, sabiendo que después termino metido en este tipo de dilemas morales con mí propio yo. Es molesto, demasiado, pero no puedo evitar la vocecita interior que se va de vacaciones cada cierto tiempo y luego viene a atormentarme asquerosamente durante un buen período. Me siento patético, y aunque no lo quiera, creo que me veo patético también. En mi cabeza resuena la horrible semana que hizo que venga a descargarme en sus brazos, y a arañar en su piel a esos rostros molestos, desahogando en su boca mis gritos de hartazgo.

Su habitación –casi nuestra, un poco mía— está a oscuras y la tenue claridad que se filtra desde la ventana trata de combatir la negrura. Un rayo de luna traviesa se cuela entre sus rubios cabellos y lo hace ver un poco más ingenuo de lo normal. No puedo reconocer en su rostro tranquilo al amante fogoso que conozco la mayoría de las veces, pero sí al amigo que ha aprendido a esperar.

Yo no le amo, estoy seguro de ello, pues no somos nada más que amantes ocasionales. Aunque sé cada cosa que dice de memoria, casi podía recitarlo todo al pie de la letra. Miro a mi alrededor y puedo ver su habitación tal como la dejé hace unos meses atrás, igual a como la conocí hace cinco años. Cada CD, cada manta, cada cuadro lo tengo en mi cabeza tan bien fotografiado como si fueran cosas mías. El techo, las cobijas, las almohadas donde nos recostamos siempre, todas me son muy familiares, como si construyeran el panorama de mi debilidad. Me molesta ser dependiente de alguien, él lo sabe. Sabe que no le amo, pero sabe que le busco. Sabe que a veces le odio, como cuando le beso con fuerza, y sabe que empieza a agradarme cuando compartimos un cigarrillo cómplice luego de la noche en la que al sentirme solo le busco, y compartimos nuestras miserias entre risas amargas.

Creo que el confía en mí. Nos soportamos porque vivimos separados, y nos juntamos porque nos asusta no tener a alguien que nos haga sentir parte de la realidad. Cuando duerme —justo como ahora— me siento tan arrepentido de haberle conocido que quiero desaparecer y no volver. Pienso que puedo vivir sin él, que es claro que no le amo pues no me interesa lo que haga, y que su falta no me hará daño, pero lo concreto es que el hondo vacío que me produce nuestras distancias no lo sacia nadie excepto él. Me siento una basura al pensar que estoy monopolizando su vida, sin darle nada a cambio, sin ninguna garantía que nuestra aventura tan siquiera llegará a un buen puerto. Sonrío con amargura al pensar que probablemente el sería más feliz de no habernos conocido, pero soy orgulloso y egoísta, así que el pensamiento no dura en mi más que una milésima de segundo. Humo sale de mi garganta seca y siento que estoy podrido en el interior, y que lo pudro a él y a los que están a mi alrededor.

Acaricio sus labios despacito, intentando descubrir la verdad de tan extraña relación, pidiendo al cielo que nunca cambie, sabiendo lo irónico de mi actuar. Mis amigos dicen que soy un hipócrita y que me miento a mí mismo. Mientras tanto su respiración acompasada hace de arrullo a mi alma atormentada y el humo del quinto cigarrillo invade la habitación. No sé qué es lo que me pasa con él, pero sé que vuelvo como los gatos, cuando estoy herido y hambriento, me cuida y desaparezco. Soy cruel, porque para mí la magia –si hubo- ya se acabó.

La luna está por esconderse, el reloj marca con números rojos que nuestro tiempo se acaba. El sudor de mi piel se ha secado, y no tomo un baño pues quiero dejarme su olor impregnado un poco más. Me pongo la ropa despacio y sin hacer ruido mientras busco las llaves que hace tiempo me dio. Él debe cumplir con su papel, de seguro su linda esposa le espera en casa.

Por eso me voy en silencio, y solo le dejo un beso en la frente

Alfred dice que yo no conozco el amor, y que no importa, que él tampoco.

Sé que me miente, porque cada vez que nos despedimos, una lágrima delatora se asoma en sus ojos. Y yo finjo no ver, para que él no descubra la mía.

… … … …

Un poco raro, ¡pero me salió del corazón! Un poco de yaoi, porque hace tiempo no lo escribo.


End file.
